What Dreams Are Made Of
by Dark Whispers
Summary: Inuyasha's had the leisure to hide his feelings about Kagome for a long time, but when Hojo begins to show interest for what Inuyasha believes is his will he step up or lose Kagome?


A/N: Hey Dark Whispers here! Been a long, long time since I've written any stories and even longer since I posted them. If I get back into fanfiction though I figured I'd start small with a song-fic or two. If I ever finish any of my multi-chap fics though it'll be Don't Turn Away since it's SO CLOSE to being finished. It's just hard to look at though because the beginning is so bad lol most of my old stuff makes me cringe. Hopefully I'm getting better. Between this song fic and my other one Moshi Moshi, I guess I have a thing for LI bands. Enjoy:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Taking Back Sunday's "Timberwolves At New Jersey"

_**Words in bold and italics: song lyrics  
**Words in italics: thoughts**  
**_

_**Get up, get up  
Come on, come on, lets go  
There's just a few things  
I think that you should know  
Those words at best  
were worse than teenage poetry  
Fragment ideas  
and too many pronouns  
Stop it, come on  
You're not making sense now  
You can't make them want you  
They're all just laughing  
**_

"Are you sure there's a jewel shard in this village, old hag?" Inuyasha pestered Kaede.

After two weeks without the slightest hint of a jewel shard the very thought of one put Inuyasha on edge. His ears twitched in anticipation. Kagome thought he looked ready to spring up at any moment and tear out of Kaede's hunt in search of the shard, with or without the rest of the group.

Apparently Miroku thought so too because he delivered a swift knock to Inuyasha's head with his staff.

"OW! What was that for!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Miroku placated. "We aren't going to be able to leave this very minute. Kaede said there were rumors of a jewel shard in this village and it is more than a day's trek away. We will wait for Sango to return before we make any decisions about anything."

Said demon slayer entered the hut, pushing the curtain aside, her giant boomerang hefted over the other shoulder. "What about me?" she questioned, as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"My dearest Sango! I know you have only been outside for a few minutes but I do believe it is possible you have grown lovelier in—"

"Can it, lech! We don't have time for your antics today. This is the first hint of a jewel shard we've heard in a week and if we keep wasting time it'll be gone before we even get close to this village," Inuyasha said in a huff.

_ 'I guess this is as good a time as any to bring up the fact that I have to stay home this weekend,' _Kagome thought to herself with a distinct feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

"Umm Inuyasha…see about this whole jewel shard in that village thing…um there's something that I think you should know; I probably won't be able to go until two days."

Kagome let the words out in a mumbled rush before wincing in anticipation of his outburst now that she had dropped the bombshell.

"What did you say?"

She bit her lip. That was an even worse reaction. His words were quiet and strained with the control he was trying to keep over his temper. That wasn't going to last very long.

Kagome twisted her hands nervously, choosing her words carefully. "Well you see…it's like this…"

_ 'Spit it out already, Kagome! He's going to freak out at you no matter what you say!'  
_

"I kind of told Hojo I would go on a date with him so he's coming to pick me up at my house tomorrow night so next morning I'll go I promise I really do but I blew him off too many times already to do it again so I can't go off to that village today or tomorrow because it's too far away and we wouldn't be back in time!"

Mentally, Kagome congratulated herself on creating the longest run-on sentence of all time.

"Oh no you don't, bitch! You just came back today and you plan on delaying our chance of getting a jewel shard after a week of no action for Hobo! Two days is two days too long! We could've been halfway there already if all of you would stop whining and get off your asses!" Inuyasha raged. Apparently he had reached the end of his rope.

"And what's this DATE thing anyway?"

Kagome buried her face in her hands.

**_ Literate and stylish (literate and stylish)  
Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)  
Well that's what girls dreams are made of  
And that's all you need to know (and that's all you need to know)  
You have it or you don't (you have it or you)  
You have it or you (don't)_**

**_You have it or you  
You see how much time you're wastin?  
You're coward of separatin  
_**

After another half hour of arguing, a half a dozen sits, and over half of the shard hunting group on Kagome's side, Inuyasha relented. It was agreed that the trip to the village would take place in two days so long as Kagome spent the night in the Feudal Era.

"What does that have to do with anything!" Kagome had protested.

"Feh, stop asking so many questions, wench," Inuyasha scoffed before walking away. As he did he muttered something that Kagome assumed hadn't been meant for her to hear.

"Stupid girl…she should know by now that she belongs here."

From anyone unless this statement might have been romantic (well without the "stupid girl" part) but from Inuyasha it was simply what he believed to be an obvious truth.

So Kagome figured if she had to waste a night in the Feudal Era when she could have been catching up on school work back in her time, she might as well enjoy herself. Both she and Sango headed over to some hot springs they had discovered a little ways off from Kaede's village. They had little worry of Miroku sneaking up on them either as it was doubtful he would want to invoke Inuyasha's wrath when he was already in such a sour mood.

As they finished bathing, both girls sank into the refreshing water and into their own thoughts.

"Kagome," Sango began. "Not that I'm complaining, but what is so important about this Hojo that you would delay are journey? What exactly is a date?"

Kagome glanced over at her friend with a blush that had nothing to do with the heat from the spring. "Um…well it's hard to explain. I guess you could think of it as courting; a man trying to win the favor of the woman he likes."

Sango looked surprised. "So Hojo wants to marry you?"

"Oh no, not that serious!" Kagome blushed even deeper. "I know in this time girls my age are married, but I'm too young to think about that right now. Hojo just wants to go out with me for the night, just hanging out! It is supposed to be romantic though. If I like him enough we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. That's like being married, but no where near as permanent. That kind of relationship can be ended."

"Oh," Sango said simply before returning to her thoughts.

Minutes passed by in comfortable silence. The leaves of a nearby tree rustled and the wind whistled, almost sounding like a growl to Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango."

"Would you want to be Hojo's 'girlfriend'. I mean what about…" Sango trailed off. She wasn't entirely sure if Kagome had admitted to herself yet how she felt about Inuyasha, even thought it was blatantly obvious to the entire group. Well, obvious to everyone but Inuyasha himself.

Kagome thought over her answer for a moment. "Well, Hojo is a great guy. All the girls in my school know him. He's really popular, nice, and always thinking of others…unlike someone I know," she muttered the last part.

"I mean, why shouldn't I like him? He's actually literate, he understands what I go through with school work, plus he's stylish! Extremely kissable (she blushed) and he knows when to be quiet."

"I bet he doesn't feel up every woman he sees either," Sango muttered darkly.

Both girls sighed at the thought of such a perfect guy.

"Now that's what girls dreams are made of!" Sango declared and both girls giggled.

**_Stop it, come on  
you know I can't help it  
I got the mic  
and you got the mosh pit  
What will it take  
to make you admit that you were wrong?  
Was his demise so carefully constructed?  
Well let's just say I got what I wanted  
Cause in the end it's always the same (you're still gone)  
Lets go  
_**

Unknown to Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha had been eavesdropping from his perch in a nearby tree. Of course that wasn't his intentions at first. He originally followed the hot springs were a bit away from the village, and it was up to him to protect Kagome.

Kagome…

Did she really like that skinny punk Hojo? He had seen the schoolboy back in Kagome's time. He was often dropping off assignments or gifts at Kagome's house.

He barely suppressed another growl as the girls continued to pack up their bathing supplies and leave. Kagome had never offered to go on a "date" with him. He knew she would always feel obligated to come back to him but only to help find the shards. Only out of duty, never out of lo—

Inuyasha shook his head viciously at the thought and sprang off into the forest before the girls could spot him.

"Kagome…"

Said girl looked up at the limb Inuyasha had been sitting on only seconds ago.

"Is there something wrong?" questioned Sango as Kagome stilled.

She shook her head. "No…just hearing things."

Inuyasha sprang through the forest, running and taking leaps in bounds. This is what soothed him; moving so fast that none of the things troubling him could catch up to him. He didn't like to think, but it seemed like no matter how fast he ran tonight he couldn't escape the image of Kagome embracing that boy Hojo.

_'What do I care? Feh, stupid wench. If she really wants to she can stay with that pipsqueak in her time forever. He was obviously a bad influence on her, though; taking her away and wasting valuable shard hunting time.'  
_

No matter how much he tried to argue he didn't care he couldn't deny that his hands around Hojo's throat would feel very satisfying.

_'Strangle him with his innards, punch his lights out, knock a few trees down with him…'_

He stopped running abruptly as he neared the village. What did it matter if he got rid of Hojo? Kagome would always go back to her time; nothing kept her here besides her obligation. His ears dropped in sadness. It was always the same, every time! She would leave, and he would eagerly anticipate her return. How had she managed to get under his skin so well, after he had tried so hard to block everyone out!

**_Literate and stylish (literate and Stylish)  
Kissable and quiet (kissable and quiet)  
Well that's what girls dreams are made of  
And that's all you need to know (and that's all you need to know)  
You have it or you don't (you have it or you)  
You have it or you (don't) don't_**

**_This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye through the scope  
down the barrel of a gun (gun, gun)  
Remind me not to ever act this way again  
This is you trying hard to  
make sure that you're seen  
With a girl on your arm  
and your heart on your sleeve  
Remind me not to ever think of you again  
This is me with the words  
on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye through the scope  
down the barrel of a gun   
Remind me not to ever act this way again (again)  
again (again)  
_**

The next morning Kagome was bidding every farewell before she left for the well.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked while hefting her enormous backpack on to her shoulders.

"Who cares!" Shippou quipped from his comfortable spot on Kagome's shoulder. "He only makes you upset Kagome." Shippou saw Kagome as somewhat of a surrogate mother. He crawled into her arms and hid his face in her shirt. "I hate when he makes you cry."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Shippou's show of affection and gave him one last hug before setting him down to leave.

"I must agree with Shippou, Lady Kagome; Inuyasha was in quite a sour mood yesterday, seeing him now would only make things worse. That aside, perhaps a hug good-bye for me as well? OW!"

Sango pinched Miroku as he opened his arms for Kagome to hug him.

"Control yourself, please, monk. We'll see you in two days Kagome! We'll be sure to get that shard then."

"Bye everyone!" Kagome waved as she set off for the well. She only hoped she could see Inuyasha before she left though. He had seemed quite depressed yesterday after he lost the battle to keep her in the Feudal Era and was absolutely silent before they went to sleep at night.

_ 'Get over it, Kagome. He hasn't shown the slightest hint of having any feelings for you. If anything it's exactly the opposite. I should just go out with Hojo and enjoy myself. If I see Inuyasha now I'll just get in an argument, like always.'  
_

After minutes of walking in silence she finally reached the well only to find Inuyasha there. He was leaning with his back against the well facing her. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet, oddly enough. That just served to prove how deep in thought he was. His ears twitched every now and then, catching new noises carried in the breeze. With his laid back, slouch posture and closed eyes he looked all the more vulnerable to Kagome. It also made him seem completely adorable.

When she took a cautious step forward he immediately opened one eye and shifted lazily into a standing position. Her crossed his arms and just looked at her, directly blocking her path to the well.

"Inuyasha, you're not going to stop me from going home!"

_ 'The nerve of him!' Kagome huffed silently. 'Trying to stop me from going home after he already said I could.'  
_

"Feh, who's being unreasonable now? I never said I was here to stop you, wench. It'll actually be peaceful around here without you."

Inuyasha could have kicked himself as Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was always open mouth, insert foot. This wasn't exactly going according to plan. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing around her?

**_This is me with the words  
on the tip of my tongue  
And my eye on the scope  
down the barrel of a gun  
I'll never act this way again_**

**_Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know)   
you've had your chance and folded  
Don't hold your breath   
because you'll only make things worse  
Rest the weight (I know somethin that you don't know)  
you've had your chance and folded   
Don't hold your breath  
because you'll only make things worse  
_**

"Um Kagome…before you leave…I-I just wanted to say…" Inuyasha couldn't believe how hard it could be to get the words out of his mouth around Kagome. He was starting to regret even trying this. One more try then:

"Why do you want stupid Hobo to court you anyway! Damnit, if it's him now are you gonna go on a date with Kouga next!"

Kagome blinked. She opened her mouth and closed it.

_ 'How did he...' _

"SIT!"

"OW! Bitch! I just asked a question!"

"You were spying on me and Sango! I can't believe you, my love life is none of your business!"

He spat dirt out of his mouth and let out a muffled, "I don't want it to be any of my business anyway!"

_ 'Kagome, I don't really mean that.'  
_

"Good, because it never will be! Now if you excuse me, I have things to do back home!"

With that, she flounced past a still-fallen Inuyasha and jumped into the well, disappearing in a flash of light and final words.

"And don't you dare follow me, you inconsiderate jerk!"

Inuyasha flinched at that and didn't even bother trying to pick himself off the ground, even though he could move by now. It was things like this that discouraged him from ever trying to get closer to Kagome. He was worthless; a half-breed. No one wanted him, and he didn't need anyone to want him. Things always hurt more when you wear your heart on your sleeve.

**_(I know somethin that you don't know)  
This is me with the worst  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
Intentions, don't  
Hold your, hold your breath  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
Because you'll only make things worse  
Hold your breath  
Because you'll only make things worse  
Hold your breath  
(I know somethin that you don't know)  
because you'll only make things worse_**

**_Don't hold your breath because you'll only make things worse!  
_**

A/N: Whoops, somehow this turned into more than a one-shot. I guess it can stand alone, but I'll probably continue it. It will only be three chapters at the most. Review if you like it, because how else will I know if you did? And some constructive criticism would be really good this way I know if my writing skill has deteriorated into nothing.


End file.
